Hello Mr Diplomat
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: <html><head></head>Jaejoong yang seorang mahasiswa magang merasa enggan dirinya ditaksir oleh diplomat hebat seperti Jung Yunho yang usianya terpaut 10 tahun dengannya, apalagi Yunho terus saja mendekatinya dengan berbagai cara. Sanggupkah Jaejoong menolak pesona seorang Jung Yunho?. YAOI/YUNJAE/DLDR. CHAP 4 UP!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MR. DIPLOMAT**

Genre: Romance, Drama, etc.

Rating: T aja cari aman.

Pairing: Yunjae as always

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, boy x boy, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, DLDR, No Bashing.

a/n: tidak ada keterangan POV, jadi baca hati-hati dan pelan-pelan ^^

.

.

Suara deru mesin printer, komputer, fotokopi, fax beserta teman sejenisnya saling bersahutan memenuhi ruangan kantor yang luas tersebut, menciptakan nada yang begitu tak asing lagi didengar.

"Jaejoong-ah, tolong fotokopi dokumen ini 2 lembar ya," perintah seorang namja chubby berjidat lebar pada namja dengan paras cantik yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong yang tadinya sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya langsung terlonjak kaget mendapat perintah dari atasannya itu.

"Ne!" ucapnya semangat sambil menerima dokumen dari namja berjidat lebar yang menjadi atasannya itu.

Terhitung sudah seminggu Jaejoong menjalani magang di Kementerian Luar Negeri Korea tepatnya di Direktorat Jenderal Multilateral bagian Direktorat HAM dan Kemanusiaan. Jaejoong cukup menikmati hari-harinya sebagai mahasiswa magang di instansi pemerintah yang memang diperuntukan untuk mahasiswa Hubungan Internasional sepertinya ini, meskipun pekerjaannya masih terbilang cukup ringan dan tergolong jarang.

Jaejoong terpaku ditempat saat berhadapan dengan mesin fotokopian didepannya. Sial. Ia baru ingat kalau ia masih belum bisa menggunakan alat di depannya ini. Ia baru pertama kali disuruh untuk memfotokopi karena sebelumya ia hanya diberikan tugas untuk filing dokumen.

"Ottokeyo? Aku kan tidak bisa menggunakan mesin fotokopi. Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" gumam Jaejoong bingung, kepalanya celingukan melihat ke sekitarnya namun semua orang terlihat begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing dan membuat namja cantik itu jadi sangsi sendiri untuk meminta bantuan.

"Aisshhh... ottoke?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Biar kubantu, begini caranya," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang Jaejoong menawarkan bantuan dnegan memberitahukan bagaimana cara menggunakan mesin fotokopi.

"Ah n-ne khamsahamnida," ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Ia lalu mendongakkan wajahnya melihat sosok yang telah membantunya.

Sesaat, Jaejoong begitu terpesona dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Sosok namja itu mempunyai tinggi semampai melebihi tinggi badannya, mata berbentuk musang, garis rahang tegas, bentuk kepala yang kecil, tubuh tegap dan bibir berebentuk hati yang begitu eyecatching dimata Jaejoong dengan balutan jas mahal yang membuat penampilannya begitu parlente dan berkelas. Tampan.

Namun Jaejoong terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya karena namja penolongnya itu terlihat seperti kehilangan nyawa, bagaimana tidak? Ia terus-terusan menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Chogiyo, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah tampan itu.

Seolah tersadar, namja itu mengerjapkan matanya sebelum berdehem dan membalas ucapan Jaejoong. "Ne. kau, apa kau mahasiswa magang disini?"

"N-ne" Jaejoong mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara hadir diantara mereka, suara yang Jaejoong hapal.

"Aigoo, kutunggu daritadi ternyata sedang mengobrol dengan pimpinan dirjen sebelah." Yah, itu suara atasan Jaejoong yang berjidat lebar itu, seorang diplomat dengan nametag Park Yoochun di id card-nya .

"Mianhaeyo hyung," sesal Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian sudah berkenalan?"

"Anio," ucap Jaejoong dan namja itu kompak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jae, perkenalkan dia adalah Jung Yunho, direktur dirjen Asia Timur dan Asia Pasifik yang baru saja pulang bertugas dari Jenewa. Dan Yun, dia Kim Jaejoong, mahasiswa magang di direktoratku."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Jaejoong imnida. Jal butakhamnida Jung Yunho daepyonim," ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya.

"..." namun lagi-lagi sang direktur itu tidak menyahut dan malah kembali asyik memandangi Jaejoong dengan intens.

Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho untuk menyadarkannya. "Yun, hei! Kenapa melamun?"

Kembali sadar, Yunho agak gelagapan dipergoki melamun untuk yang kedua kalinya itu. "Ah ne, annyeonghaseyo."

"Oh iya Jae, berikan kopian yang tadi ke kasubdit 2, yang asli simpan di mejaku." Titah Yoochun yang langsung dibalas anggukkan mengerti oleh Jaejoong.

"Ne, geurom." Jaejoong pun menundukkan kepalanya sebelum ahirnya meninggalkan dua atasannya itu.

Yoochun menatap Yunho yang belum juga sepenuhnya menarik tatapannya dari Jaejoong bahkan sampai namja cantik itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya sekalipun.

"Wae? Daritadi kau terus-terusan melihatnya, apa kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya?" tanya Yoochun iseng.

"Kurasa iya," jawab Yunho gamblang.

Yoochun terperangah padahal ia hanya iseng, tapi Yunho terlihat menjawab pertanyaannya dengan serius. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak," ucap namja bermata musang itu mantap.

Yoochun menggeleng. "Aigoo ckckck, yah kuakui dia memang sangat menarik. Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengannya? Kau tahu? Changmin bahkan juga sepertinya tertarik padanya."

Mata Yunho melebar. "Mwo? Changmin? Dia kan sudah punya Kyuhyun, kenapa masih melirik-lirik yang lain?" ucapnya heran, pasalnya Changmin yang juga menjadi rekan kerjanya di beda direktorat itu sudah mempunyai gandengan alias kekasih kenapa malah masih mengincar yang lain? Anak magang pula.

Yoochun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin dia bosan, kau tahu sendiri kan Kyuhyun belum pulang dari New York. Tapi aku akui siapapun pasti akan merasa tertarik pada Jaejoong. Termasuk kau juga, kan?"

"Akan kupastikan, dia akan menjadi milikku. Kim Jaejoong adalah milikku," Yoochun melihat sebuah seringaian terpatri samar di bibir berbentuk hati itu, membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

YUNHO POV

Astaga, seumur-umur melanglang buana di kementerian ini baru kali ini aku menemukan sosok yang begitu menarik perhatianku. Sosok nyaris sempurna yang selalu saja sanggup mengalihkan perhatiannku.

Kim Jaejoong. Sosoknya yang indah dengan wajah putih mulus bak porselen mahal, rambut hitam kelam yang terlihat begitu halus dan berkilau, mata bulat besar yang indah dengan binar secerah matahari, hidung runcing dan juga bibir merah cherry yang begitu menggoda itu seolah telah benar-benar menghipnotisku.

"Tapi jangan permainkan dia Yun. Kuberitahu, dia itu anak yang polos dan lugu." Kata Yoochun menasehatiku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu aku Chun-ah, sekali aku menambatkan hatiku maka aku tidak akan pernah main-main." Ucapku mantap. Yah, prinsipku ketika hendak menjalani suatu hubungan adalah keseriusan dan ketulusan adalah yang paling penting.

"Tapi masalahnya memangnya dia mau denganmu?" aku mengernyitkan kening ketika mendengar kata-kata Yoochun yang cukup menyinggungku itu. Hei, siapa yang tidak mau denganku? Aku seorang diplomat yang sudah punya jam terbang panjang, materi bukanlah hal yang sulit untukku dan wajahku sudah setara dengan idola terkenal bak member TVXQ. Apa yang kurang dariku?

"Apa maksudmu? Kau meremehkanku?"

Yoochun tersenyum, "Bukan itu maksudku bung, aku yakin kau mampu tapi masalahnya umur kalian terpaut jauh. 10 tahun, kau yakin?" 10 tahun? Hmm itu berati umurnya masih 22 tahun. No problem!

Aku menyeringai dan mengangkat dagu. "Jangan sebut aku Jung Yunho kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Anak kecil saja terpesona padaku apalagi dia?" ucapku sedikit narsis dan penuh percaya diri.

Yoochun tersenyum geli sambil menggeleng. "Ya, ya, ya aku percaya padamu. Selamat berjuang!" ucapnya menepuk bahuku sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya.

YUNHO POV END

.

.

"Suie, Suie, lihat itu, ada Shim Changmin hyungnim." Bisik Jaejoong pada sahabat yang juga mahasiswa magang disebelahnya yang dipanggil Suie alias Kim Junsu itu.

"Aigoo, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya ya Joongie?" tanyanya sama berbisiknya karena objek obrolan mereka sedang mengobrol dengan Park Yoochun, atasan mereka yang meja kerjanya tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Shim Changmin adalah salah satu staff –yang juga diplomat- yang bekerja di direktorat sebelah, direktorat keamanan internasional dan perlucutan senjata yang kebetulan letaknya satu lantai dengan direktorat HAM.

Semenjak kemunculannya tepat 3 hari setelah Jaejoong magang, namja berperwakan tinggi menjulang yang baru saja pulang bertugas dari luar negeri itu begitu menarik perhatian Jaejoong karena Changmin seringkali mampir ke direktoratnya untuk bertemu dengan Yoochun atau dengan para staff lainnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Anio, Joongie hanya suka saja tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Hmm... seperti apa yah?" Jaejoong menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya sambil memasang pose berpikir, terlihat begitu lucu.

"Seperti penggemar begitu?" timpal Junsu.

"Ah ne! seperti penggemar, Suie pintar!" ucap Jaejoong sumringah, membuat Junsu memutar bola matanya. Namja cantik itu lalu menambahkan. "Lagipula kan yang kudengar Changmin-ssi itu sudah punya kekasih dan sebentar lagi akan menikah."

"Ah iya benar, kudengar kekasihnya itu bekerja disini juga dan sedang bertugas ke New York, siapa ya namanya? Ku, Kyu, Kyuhyun! Ya Kyuhyun, katanya dia berangkat ke luar negeri bertepatan dengan kepulangan Changmin-ssi dari Oslo." Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Namja cantik itu lalu menghela nafasnya. "Hubungan antar diplomat itu cukup menyedihkan ya Suie, kabarnya mereka jarang sekali bertemu karena sering tugas diluar negeri." dua mahluk itu lalu saling bertatapan dengan pandangan sedih.

"Iya, katanya Changmin-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi saja belum pernah bertemu lagi selama 3 bulan sampai pernikahan mereka pun harus terpaksa sering diundur." Dan sesi bergosip ria antar mahasiswa magang itu pun diakhiri dengan kepala mereka yang saling tertunduk lemas yang disertai dengan helaan nafas.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

Aku berdiri di pelataran gedung menunggu taksi yang sudah kupesan itu datang sekaligus menunggu hujan yang cukup deras sore ini. gedung kementerian tempatku magang ini sudah terlihat cukup sepi, hanya beberapa pegawai saja yang masih sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sementara Junsu sudah duluan pulang diantar oleh Yoochun hyung, tadinya Junsu menawariku pulang bersama dan Yoochun hyung pun memang tidak keberatan jika aku pulang bersama mereka. Namun aku tidak ingin mengganggu quality time yang sengaja diciptakan Yoochun hyung untuk mendekati Junsu. Yah aku tahu atasanku itu memang naksir sekali dengan Junsu semenjak dia sering menceritakan ketertarikannya pada sahabatku itu padaku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil dengan lambang merek Audi berwarna hitam berhenti didepanku. Aku menatap kendaraan mewah itu bingung. lalu kaca penumpang mobil itu pun turun dan menampakkan seseorang di balik kemudi.

Aku pun sedikit membungkukkan tubhuku guna melihat orang di dalam mobil itu. agak kaget saat melihat namja itu adalah namja penolongku saat kejadian didepan mesin fotokopi. Namja bermata musang dengan bibir berbentuk hati bernama Jung Yunho.

"Ayo masuk, kuantar kau pulang," ucapnya ramah seraya melemparkan senyum yang begitu menawan.

"Ah tidak usah daepyonim, aku sedang menunggu taksi," tolakku halus.

"Masuklah, taksimu mungkin masih lama." Ajaknya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," tolakku lagi. Sungguh aku tidak ingin terjebak berduaan saja dengannya, aku benci suasana canggung.

"Siapa yang bilang merepotkan? Ayo masuk, aku kan tidak menggigit. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau masuk mobilku," ucapnya persisten, ya ampun pemaksa juga ternyata orang ini.

Aku menghela nafas dan memaksakan sneyum. "Baiklah," ucapku menyerah. Aku pun membuka pintu mobil itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg

Astaga, semenjak aku masuk ke mobil ini dan hanya berduaan dengan namja disampingku ini, aku tidak tahu kenapa jantungku kini begitu berdegup kencang, rasanya dadaku begitu sesak. Tenanglah jantung, berdetaklah seperti biasanya.

Sesekali aku melirik wajah tampannya yang begitu serius berkonsentrasi menyetir. Namja ini benar-benar sosok yang begitu tampan dan kuakui aku bahkan benar-benar terpesona padanya. tapi kenapa aku begitu gugup sekali saat berada disampingnya? Gugup ini terasa berbeda dengan gugup yang aku alami saat aku berdekatan dengan Changmin hyung, diplomat idolaku. Ini gugup yang tidak bisa aku kendalikan dan begitu liar.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuatku agak tersentak.

"Hah? Oh rumahku... di-di... ehmm.. rumahku..." ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku mendadak gagap begini?

"Wae? Apa kau sudah lupa dimana rumahmu?" ucapnya sambil terkekeh, malunyaaaaa.

Aku berdehem. "Aku tinggal di apartemen di Seocho-dong," ucapku singkat lalu memalingkan wajahku yang sudah memanas. Sial, pasti wajahku sedang memerah sekarang.

"Aigoo kau ini lucu sekali," candanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dan membuatku terkejut dengan perlakuannya yang cukup manis itu. Oh my God, jantungku kini semakin berdetak tak karuan dan wajahku sepertinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau tinggal bersama siapa disana? Orang tua?"

"Honja sarayo (aku tinggal sendiri). Uri pumonim tinggal di kampung halamanku di Chungnam." aku meliriknya yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jung Yunho, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia begitu membuatku jadi gelagapan begini? Dia itu punya sihir apa sih? Mantra apa yang dia gunakan sehingga membuatku menjadi seperti orang yang nyaris bodoh begini?

Apa jangan-jangan aku? Ah ani ani, tidak mungkin. Aku baru saja bertemu sekali dengannya, dua kali dengan sekarang. Dia atasanku, diplomat senior dan umurnya 10 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku kan tidak mungkin... ah sudahlah.

Ayo Jaejoong tenangkanlah dirimu, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Kau hanya sedang gugup biasa karena dia adalah adalah seorang diplomat yang hebat, yah anggap saja seperti itu.

.

.

Yunho masih saja asyik melirik mahluk disampingnya yang menurutnya benar-benar sangat menggemaskan ini, tingkah gugupnya dan wajahnya yang memerah begitu terlihat lucu, imut sekaligus manis dimatanya, membuatnya betah berlama-lama bersamanya.

Ah, Yunho jadi semakin ingin memilikinya. Tunggulah Kim Jaejoong, tidak lama lagi kau akan segera menjadi milik seorang Jung Yunho.

Yunho kembali melirik sosok yang lebih mungil disampingnya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu dan kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa di dunia ini ada mahluk nyaris sempurna sepertinya?

Namja tampan itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya pada namja cantik itu. "Kau tertarik menjadi seornag diplomat?" Jaejoong terlihat agak tersentak mendapatakn pertanyaan lagi darinya.

"Hmm... tentu saja aku tertarik, bisa menjadi diplomat hebat sepetri daepyonim rasanya pasti sangat menyenangkan dan juga membanggakan."

Yunho tersenyum, rasanya risih mendengar Jaejoong memangggilnya dengan embel-embel jabatan. "Jangan panggil aku seformal itu, panggil saja aku hyung, ne?"

"N-ne hyung."

Sejenak hening sebelum pemuda berparas cantik itu memutuskan untuk bertanya sesuatu. "Hmmm.. boleh aku bertanya hyung?"

"Ne tentu saja, tanyakan apapun yang kau inginkan", mendengar namja pujaannya mengajaknya bicara tentu saja namja tampan ini begitu antusias sekali, dia bahkan rela menjawab pertanyaan sebanyak apapun bahkan sampai harus menghabiskan waktunya sekalipun.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang diplomat?"

"Hmmm menjadi seorang diplomat tentu saja ada kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Kelebihannya, kau bisa berpergian ke luar negeri, selama disana kau mendapatkan kekebalan hukum dan perlindungan selama menjalani tugas dan biaya akomodasi yang sepenuhnya ditanggung oleh pemerintah juga upah yang begitu besar. Kekurangannya, kau akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengan pekerjaan, kau akan jarang bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan jauh dari keluarga, bahkan skenario terburuknya adalah nyawamu bisa dalam bahaya jika kau bertugas di negara konflik. Hidup seorang diplomat itu dibebani oleh tugas negara yang tidaklah ringan karena seorang diplomat adalah wujud perwakilan dari negera kita di luar negeri sana," jelas Yunho panjang lebar pada Jaejoong yang kini sedang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Yunho pun kembali menambahkan. "Tapi kusarankan kau untuk jangan jadi diplomat."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Wae?"

"Kalau mau, lebih baik menjalani hubungan dengan diplomatnya daripada menjadi diplomat itu sendiri." usul Yunho sementara kedua sudut bibirnya sudah mulai menampakkan seringaian. Modus.

"Bukankah akan sulit berhubungan dengan seorang diplomat? Seperti halnya Changmin-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi yang jarang sekali bertemu."

"Itu karena mereka berdua sama-sama berprofesi sebagai diplomat makanya jarang sekali bertemu. Terkadang mereka terpisah diantara belahan bumi yang berbeda. Saat Kyuhyun ada di Korea, Changmin ada di Oslo, giliran Changmin pulang ke Korea, Kyuhyun yang pergi ke New York. Begitulah kehidupan cinta antar seorang diplomat, makanya rencana pernikahan mereka sering di undur."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya dengan tingkah bingungnya yang justru membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. "Bukankah tadi hyung juga bilang kalau diplomat sering meninggalkan orang yang disayanginya? Aku kan tidak mau kalau harus sering ditinggal pergi, aku akan kesepian." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dengan menekuk wajahnya sedih.

Yunho tersenyum. "Tapi kalau aku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku akan membawa ikut serta dirimu denagnku ke luar negeri dan tidak akan pernah membuatmu kesepian."

BLUSH

Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg

Jaejoong terperangah dengan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh atasannya itu sampai-sampai ia sedikit melebarkan matanya terpaku menatap Yunho yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Tuhan, ia bahkan bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa wajahnya kini begitu memerah sempurna, belum lagi suara detak jantungnya begitu bergemuruh hebat.

Meskipun terdengar hanya sebagai perumpamaan, entah kenapa Jaejoong seolah mendengar bahwa perkataan Yunho itu benar-benar dimaksudkan untuknya.

'_Tidak, jangan besar kepala dulu Jaejoong-ah. Sial, namja ini benar-benar seorang perayu ulung. Tenanglah Jaejoong, jangan sampai terpancing,' _batin Jaejoong dalam hati. Namja cantik itu pun mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan mengipasi wajahnya.

Sementara itu Yunho begitu bersorak sorai dalam hati, ya ampun ia bahkan tidak menyangka ia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang cukup gombal tersebut keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

"Hari sabtu besok kau ada acara?" tanya Yunho begitu ia sampai mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai tepat di depan gedung apartemennya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eopsoyo, waeyo?"

"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Hyung kan yang mengajakku masa terserah aku mau kemana."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau yang tentukan kemananya. Semenjak pulang dari Jenewa aku belum sekalipun jalan-jalan, aku rindu Korea. Oke?"

"Hmmm... keundae..." Jaejoong terlihat berpikir.

"Besok kujemput jam 10 pagi yah?" Belum juga Jaejoong sempat mengatakan jawabannya, Yunho langsung memutuskan seenaknya.

"Ne?"

Yunho melambaikan tangannya. "Annyeong. Sampai bertemu besok. Kanda." namja berwajah kecil itu pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di tempat.

.

.

Sesampainya Jaejoong di dalam kamarnya yang luas dengan dipenuhi benda berbentuk dan bergambar hello kitty dan gajah yang imut itu, ia pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Ia masih kepikiran tentang ajakan Yunho yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Omona... omona... omooooo! Apa yang harus Joongie lakukan? Joongie akan jalan-jalan dengannya? Dengan Yunho daeponim? Benarkah? Omo! Omo! Ottoke? Ottoke?" ribut Jaejoong sambil bergulingan memeluk boneka gajahnya yang ia namai Changchang persis seperti seorang gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali di ajak kencan.

"Tenang Joongie, ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Yah, ini jalan-jalan biasa." Ucapnya sambil mengelus dadanya mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Suie! Iya Suie! Joongie harus cerita pada Suie!" begitu ia teringat Junsu sahabatnya yang selalu setia menyediakan telinganya untuk mendegar segala macam jenis cerita dari mulutnya.

Namja cantik itupun merogoh ponselnya dan segera menekan panggilan cepat untuk menelpon Junsu. Tidak sampai lama nada sambungan terdengar, Jaejoong pun mendengar suara khas Junsu di seberang sambungannya sana.

"Suuuuiiiieee!" pekik Jaejoong kencang sampai-sampai Junsu harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Ne Joongie, ada apa?"

"Suiieeee, Joongie mau cerita."

"Cerita apa? Changmin-ssi lagi?" tebak Junsu karena semenjak ia dan Jaejoong magang lalu bertemu dengan Changmin yang kebetulan sedang mengobrol dengan Yoochun di kantornya itu, Jaejoong selalu mengutarakan ketertarikannya pada diplomat bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Bukaaann, ini namja yang berbeda."

"Siapa? Siwon-ssi?"

"Bukan, itu kan kepala direktorat kita yang sudah punya istri dan anak itu."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Dia Jung Yunho, temannya Changmin hyung dan Yoochun hyung juga. Dia kepala dirjen Asia timur dan Asia Pasifik yang baru pulang dari Jenewa, yang tinggi, matanya seperti musang terus wajahnya kecil dan kulitnya agak gelap," ungkap Jaejoong detail. Dan curhatan dua mahasiswa magang ini pun dimulai.

Dan sepertinya uri Junsu sudah mulai mengingat siapa orang yang dimaksud Jaejoong. "Aaahhh, namja yang itu, aku tahu Yoochun hyung pernah mengenalkannya padaku. Memangnya kenapa dengannya?"

"Masa aku diajak jalan-jalan dengannya."

"Hah? Jalan-jalan? Kemana? Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan kalian seakrab itu? Memangnya kapan kalian bertemu? Kapan kalian berkenalan?" cecar Junsu dengan pertanyaan yang semakin membuat Jaejoong pusing.

"Suiiieee nanyanya satu-satu dong, Joongie kan pusing."

"Iya-iya, karena aku sudah bertanya panjang lebar coba sekarang jawab pertanyaanku satu-satu."

Jaejoong pun memulai sesi curhatannya dengan Junsu, ia bercerita panjang lebar tentang Yunho dimulai dari pertama kali ia bertemu di depan mesin fotokopian dan berkenalan dengan namja tampan itu, diskusinya tentang menjadi seorang diplomat sampai pada permintaan Yunho yang mengajak Jaejoong untuk jalan-jalan.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya Suie. Ottoke? Apalagi Yunho daepyonim langsung memutuskan seenaknya begitu saja."

"Sepertinya Yunho daepyonim tertarik padamu Joongie atau mungkin naksir padamu."

"Mwo? Naksir? Padaku? Suie jangan ngawur ah."

Junsu mengangguk meski ia tahu Jaejoong tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Hmm... menurutku sih begitu buktinya dia langsung mengajakmu jalan-jalan berdua begitu padahal kalian baru berkenalan dan bertemu sekali, kalau hanya jalan-jalan sih dia kan bisa minta temannya yang lain seperti Changmin hyung atau Yoochun hyung untuk menemaninnya."

Jaejoong menganggukkan-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mengelus dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Jadi Joongie harus bagaimana? Masalahnya kan selain karena dia atasan Joongie, umur kami berduapun terpaut jauh. Apa kata orang nanti? Seorang diplomat hebat sepertinya jalan-jalan dengan seorang mahasiswa magang seperti Joongie."

"Kalo menurut pendapatku, kau turuti saja keinginannya apalagi dia juga kan tidak menyebutkan secara gamblang bahawa dia menyukaimu, mungkin saja dia hanya ingin dekat dneganmu. Lagipula ini bisa jadi kesempatan bagus loh Joongie, kapan lagi bisa jalan-jalan bersama seorang diplomat hebat sepertinya? Kau bisa diskusi banyak hal dengannya. Jangan pedulikan apa kata orang, jalani saja dulu apa yang ada."

"Tapi kan tetap saja rasanya aneh, mungkin untuk jadi teman diskusi sih tidak apa-apa tapi kalau jadi..." Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya karena bagaimanapun juga ia masih ragu untuk menyimpulkan situasi yang terjadi padanya.

Junsu pun mengerti. "Sampai hatimu sendiri yang memutuskan saat itulah kau dapat mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Oke?"

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti Suie harus membantu Joongie yah?"

"Yah apapun untukmu Joongie."

"Komawo Suie. Doakan Joongie besok."

"Eoh," jawab Junsu singkat.

"Eh Joongie lupa. Bagaimana rasanya pulang bersama kasubdit kita Suie?" tanya Jaejoong, kasubdit yang dia maksud tentu saja Yoochun.

Junsu tiba-tiba gelagapan. "Eh, ah itu... ehm nanti saja ceritanya, aku harus menyelesaikan paperku."

"Araseo. Annyeong Suie."

"Hmm annyeong Joongie."

Begitu sambungan telpon itu terputus, Jaejoong pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Daripada ia memusingkan masalahnya, Jaejoong pun memilih untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah seharian beraktifitas layaknya pekerja kantoran.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Annyeong, lagi-lagi saya bawa ff baru hehehe.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, setting dan sebagian besar adegan juga diambil dari kejadian nyata. Karena ini dibikin ff yunjae, Jadi ada beberapa (beberapa yah) yang sedikit didramatisasi dan tidak ada dalam kejadian nyatanya tentunya karena ini menyesuaikan dengan Yunjaenya sendiri.

Berhubung FF ini bersetting di Kementerian Luar Negeri dan saya tidak tahu Kemenlu di Korea seperti apa maka saya pun memakai setting Kemenlu Indonesia sebagai gambarannya, anggap aja sama hehehe ^^

Tadinya sih niatnya pengen dibikin oneshot tapi ternyata setelah diketik jadi kepanjangan, jadi yah terpaksa jadi berchapter.

Ottoke? Kalian suka?


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO ****MR. DIPLOMAT**

Genre: Romance, Drama, etc.

Rating: T aja cari aman.

Pairing: Yunjae as always

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, boy x boy, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, DLDR, No Bashing

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

Yunho terdiam mematung begitu ia sampai di rumah Jaejoong untuk menjemput namja cantik itu jalan-jalan dan melihat bagaimana luar biasanya penampilan Jaejoong saat ini dimatanya.

Performance Jaejoong sebenarnya biasa saja, ia hanya memakai t-shirt v-neck tipis yang melapisi tubuh kurusnya, di balut dengan jaket kulit hitam, ripped skiny jeans dan sepatu boot yang membungkus kakinya, namun di mata Yunho penampilan seperti itu membuat ia harus beberapa kali menelan salivanya.

"Waeyo? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Jaejoong bingung melihat tatapan Yunho yang eerrr 'lapar' ke arahnya.

Seolah ditarik kembali ke dunia sadarnya, Yunho pun membalas. "Ne? Ah anio. Hanya saja kau terlihat... cantik," ceplos Yunho, ia memang tidak tahu kata apa lagi yang pantas mendeskripsikan Jaejoong saat ini selain kata cantik.

Jaejoong mengernyit. "Mwo? Hyung, aku kan namja. Harusnya hyung bilang aku tampan bukan cantik, memangnya ada namja yang ingin dikatai cantik?" protes namja cantik itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya lucu.

"Pokoknya bagiku kau terlihat cantik. Eit tidak boleh protes." Yunho mengacungkan telunjuknya saat Jaejoong hendak berkomentar lebih lanjut, otomatis omongan namja cantik itu jadi tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Isshh," Jaejoong mendengus kesal sambil berdecih pelan.

Yunho terkekeh senang, aigoo mengusili Jaejoong ternyata menyenangkan juga. "Ayo masuk," Yunho pun memasuki mobil audi mewahnya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa menurutinya tanpa bisa protes apa-apa.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" tanya Jaejoong saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah mulai menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul.

"Kan sudah kubilang, terserah padamu mau kemana."

"Tapi kan..."

"Katakan saja, asal jangan bawa aku ke kuburan saja,"

Jaejoong melotot. "Mwo? tentu saja tidak, kalau mau ke kuburnan hyung saja pergi sendiri jangan ajak-ajak aku, lagipula memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan disana? Jadi kuncen?"

Yunho terkekeh geli. "Jja, geurom urineun odiegayo?"

Jaejoong menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjukanya, pose favoritnya jika sedang beprikir. "Hmmm... bagaimana kalau ke Samcheong-dong?" ucap Jaejoong menyebutkan satu daerah.

Yunho mengernyit, merasa asing namun juga merasa familiar. "Samcheong-dong?"

"Eum, belakangan tempat itu sangat populer."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Geurae, kajja!" Yunho pun menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam dan mempercepat laju mobilnya.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu kalau di Seoul ada tempat seperti ini," ucap Yunho sambil mendongakkan kepalanya kesana-kemari memandangi jalanan bernama Samcheong-dong yang terlihat indah dimatanya itu, ia bahkan sampai terkagum-kagum dengan daerah tongkrongan baru anak muda Seoul yang belakangan sedang melejit ini.

"Tempat ini bisa dikatakan pusat budaya dunia-nya Seoul, karena banyak restoran-restoran yang menyediakan menu makanan luar negeri, selain itu tempat ini juga benar-benar indah tidak kalah dengan Myeongdong, Hongdae ataupun Gangnam. Kkeutjo?" jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar bak pemandu wisata yang sedang menjelaskan pada turisnya.

Yunho mengangguk pelan. "Hmm... wah sepertinya kau tahu banyak."

"Ne, aku cukup sering jalan-jalan kemari."

"Ahhh pasti untuk kencan,"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "Anio. Chingurangyeo."

"Wae? Kau tidak punya pacar?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Ah sebenarnya ini memang kesempatan Yunho saja agar ia tahu apa Jaejoong sudah ada yang punya atau belum.

"Eopsoyo. Memikirkan tentang bagaimana kelulusanku nanti saja sudah cukup membuatku stres apalagi memikirkan pacar? Aigoo itu sangat merepotkan." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Saat ini bayangan tentang menyusun skripsi jauh lebih membuatnya horor dibandingkan memikirkan seorang pacar.

Tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, sambil berjalan dibelakang namja cantik itu Yunho menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian di kedua sudut bibir hatinya yang seksi. Ah uri Jung sepertinya sedang senang.

Mereka berdua pun tenggelam dalam suasana Samcheong-dong yang begitu tenang karena belum banyak orang yang memadati kawasan ini.

Sementara mata musang Yunho tak pernah berhenti menatap sosok menyilaukan di depannya itu. ia tersenyum setiap melihat pergerakan Jaejoong yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Tak seperti Jaejoong yang begitu menikmati jalan-jalannya yang dengan semangat memandangi setiap bangunan dengan desain yang indah dan menganggumkan, tatapan Yunho hanya tertuju pada satu objek. Kim Jaejoong.

"Hyung! Kemari!"Jaejoong terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yunho menyuruh namja tampan itu menghampirinya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho begitu ia sudah didekat Jaejoong.

"Coba lihat hanok disana hyung," kata Jaejoong menunjuk salah satu bangunan berbentuk hanok alias rumah tradisional Korea yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hmm... waeyo?" tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Hanok itu adalah sebuah restoran, sekarang coba tebak itu restoran apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar, terlihat antusias saat ia bermain tebak-tebakkan dengan Yunho.

"Karena bangunannya hanok tentu saja restoran Korea," tebak Yunho yakin.

Jaejoong mengacungkan telunjuknya dan membentuk huruf X di udara. "Ttaeng! Salah! Hanok itu sebenarnya restoran Perancis."

"Wah jinjja? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Banyak tempat di Samcheongdong yang memadukan budaya yang berbeda-beda, itulah kenapa Samcheongdong disebut pusat budaya dari seluruh dunia. Yah begitulah."

"Daebak! Tempat ini benar-benar jjang!" kali ini Yunho benar-benar kagum dengan tempat ini, ia menatap bangunan hanok itu lekat, membuat Jaejoong yang berdiri disampingnya ikut merasakan senang.

"Inilah sebabnya aku suka jalan-jalan kesini, rasanya sudah seperti berkeliling dunia. Makanya aku ingin jadi diplomat karena bisa berkeliling dunia dan menjelajah tempat baru." Sambil tersenyum Jaejoong membayangkan mimpinya yang ia harap suatu saat akan dapat terwujud.

"Meskipun kau bisa keluar negeri belum tentu kau dapat menjelajahinya, ingat, kau itu sedang bekerja bukan berlibur. Bukankah sudah kubilang? Diplomat itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk pekerjaan." Perkataan Yunho seolah membuyarkan bayangan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memicingkan matanya ke arah Yunho kesal dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Bekerja sesibuk apapun, mana mungkin aku tidak dapat liburan. Iya kan? Buktinya sekarang hyung dapat jalan-jalan denganku, tidak selamanya diplomat lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan pekerjaan. Memangnya diplomat itu robot?" sanggah Jaejoong sengit.

Sesaat Yunho terdiam seolah ia terpana mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, kata-katanya seolah tertelan oleh tenggorokannya sendiri. Namun,

HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA

Tiba-tiba tawa Yunho meledak, entah apa yang lucu sampai-sampai Jaejoong dibuat terperangah dibuatnya.

"Ke-kenapa hyung tertawa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ani hanya saja kau benar-benar membuatku speechless. Waahh aku yakin kau akan jadi diplomat hebat nanti meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin kau mengurungkan niatmu untuk jadi diplomat,"

Jaejoong lagi-lagi memberengut kesal. Pasalnya, Yunho ngotot sekali memaksanya untuk tidak menjadi diplomat, itu kan sama saja dengan meminta Jaejoong mengubur dalam-dalam mimpinya. "Waeyo? Kenapa hyung terus saja menyarankanku untuk tidak jadi diplomat? Memang apanya yang salah? Aku kuliah di Hubungan Internasional, tentu saja menjadi seorang diplomat adalah profesi yang benar-benar cocok denganku. Meskipun seperti yang hyung bilang, pekerjaan diplomat itu sangat melelahkan dan jauh dari keluarga bahkan sampai harus bertaruh nyawa, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mencobanya. Bukankah setiap hal yang kita lakukan akan selalu ada tantangannya? kalau tidak ada tantangan, maka itu sama sekali tidak akan seru nantinya," racau Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam Yunho dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

Bukannya merasa bersalah atau meminta maaf, Yunho malah menatap kagum Jaejoong. "Waahhhh ckckck jinjja kau benar-benar pintar berdebat. Aku yakin delegasi manapun akan langsung deadlock begitu berhadapan denganmu."

"Habisnya hyung benar-benar sangat memaksa, jjajeungna!"

Wajah Yunho mendadak serius. "Aku hanya memberitahumu untuk sekedar antisipasi. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menjadi diplomat dan itulah yang kurasakan. Tanyakan saja pada atasan-atasanmu dikantor terutama diplomat perempuan atau yang sudah menikah, kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama. awalnya mungkin kau akan menyukai pekerjaanmu atau bahkan sampai terlena, tapi tunggu 3 sampai 5 tahun kau akan merasakan sendiri bagaimana sulitnya menjalani pekerjaan semacam ini."

Sesaat hening. Sambil melangkah pelan Jaejoong seolah tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri setelah mendapatkan wejangan singkat dari seorang Jung Yunho, diplomat senior yang usianya beda 10 tahun dengannya itu

Melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam, Yunho langsung mengembalikan mimik wajahnya menjadi lebih santai. "Baiklah kau menang. jujur tadinya aku ingin merayumu, tapi ternyata kau cukup sulit juga ternyata," ucap Yunho blak-blakkan membuat langkah Jaejoong terhenti.

Namja cantik itu menoleh ke arah Yunho dan mendapati mata musang itu langsung menatapnya terang-terangan, sorot mata Yunho yang lurus menatap ke arah matanya seolah menghisap Jaejoong kedalamnya.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya kepayahan. Tak ingin terhipnotis lebih lama, Jaejoong pun memutuskan kontak matanya.

"Aku tipe yang sulit ditaklukan hyung." rona merah muda terlihat bersemu diwajah putihnya, ia terlihat mengendalikan debaran di jantungnya yang mulai berdesir aneh dengan penuh usaha.

"Geurae? kalau begitu aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Tunggu sampai aku benar-benar bisa menaklukanmu," ucapan Yunho semakin membuat debaran di jantung Jaejoong semakin menggila.

Jaejoong tertawa hambar. "Musun soriya? Apa ini tantangan?" tanyanya masih enggan menatap wajah Yunho dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya didepan Yunho, membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Yunho cukup berjauhan.

"Bukankah ini seru? Seperti yang kau bilang, setiap hal yang kita lakukan pasti akan selalu ada tantangannya karena itulah yang akan membuat seru nantinya, seperti itulah yang sedang kulakukan sekarang padamu. Bukankah ini menarik?" Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang kikuk di depannya.

"Ya ampun memangnya aku ini permainan?"

"Apa kau menganggapnya seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tidak menganggap ini permainan, aku akan benar-benar menaklukanmu Kim Jaejoong."

"Mwoya? Permainan pun tidak apa-apa, bukankah ini hanya sebatas candaan saja?"

"Ani. ini bukan candaan, aku serius. Perasaanku padamu benar-benar serius Jae,"

Jaejoong kembali menghentikan langkahnya. "Hyung sudah hentikan, jangan bercanda lagi. Mana mungkin diplomat hebat seperti hyung mempunyai perasaan pada mahasiswa magang sepertiku? Jika dibandingkan denganmu, aku jelaslah bukan apa-apa," ucapnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali ke arah Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa salah seorang diplomat menyukai mahasiswa magangnya? Sejak kapan ada aturan larangan seperti itu? Aku tidak ingat kementerian pernah membuat regulasi seperti itu," balas Yunho menatap intens ke arah punggung sempit Jaejoong.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kita baru saja mengenal belum lama ini, di kantor kau bisa dibilang adalah atasan sekaligus seniorku lagipula umur kita juga terpaut jauh, aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu." Jaejoong benar-benar merasa segan dengan Yunho, gagasan bahwa namja tampan itu menyukainya tidak bisa ia terima dengan mudah layaknya mengedipkan mata. Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho itu seperti halnya langit yang mustahil bisa ia sentuh.

Mungkin jika Yunho seumuran dengannya atau perbedaan umur mereka tidak terlalu jauh lalu profesinya yang bukan seorang diplomat senior, mungkin Jaejoong akan memikirkan perasaannya atau bahkan ikut membalas perasaan itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Kau mau membalas perasaanku saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." namun tentu saja tidak semudah itu pula membuat seorang Jung Yunho menyerah begitu saja. Yah meskipun menaklukan hati Jaejoong rasanya lebih sulit dibandingkan menaklukan hati delegasi lawannya saat sidang APEC seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, ia akan tetap berusaha.

Jaejoong terlihat bergeming, memangnya apalagi yang bisa ia ucapkan? Rasa-rasanya apapun yanng ia katakan, mungkin tidak akan mengubah perasaan Yunho padanya. kau menyadarinya juga Kim.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Jaejoong," ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong agak tersentak, tidak menyangka kalau Yunho benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya. Tolong siapapun katakan padanya bahwa ia salah dengar.

Lambat-lambat namja cantik itu akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap mata musang yang kini sedang balas menatapnya. Menghisap keduanya dalam dunia dan lingkarannya masing-masing.

Suasana mendadak hening bergantikan desiran angin yang berhembus disela-sela pohon sakura yang berada tepat disamping Jaejoong dan Yunho, menghamburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh menimpa mereka, menciptakan suasana romantis sekaligus indah secara bersamaan.

Yunho bahkan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi, apa yang terjadi didepannya begitu terlihat menyilaukan dimatanya apalagi dengan mahluk cantik itu didepannya. Pemandangan didepannya mengingatkannya pada adegan-adegan didalam anime dimana selalu terdapat kilauan cahaya serta bunga-bunga bertebaran dengan latar warna pink pada sosok tokoh utamanya.

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik itu benar-benar telah memporak porandakan hatinya. Ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang diplomat, bolak-balik Seoul dan luar negeri, bertemu dengan banyak orang baru, dari yang serumpun hingga bule, belum ada satu pun yang mampu membuat hatinya kewalahan seperti ini selain Jaejoong. Yunho hanya ingin Jaejoong menjadi miliknya. Bukan yang lain.

Yunho tersenyum dan mendekati namja cantik itu. tangannya terjulur ke atas kepala Jaejoong dan mengambil satu persatu kelopak bunga sakura yang hinggap di kepalanya. Kemudian ia menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya yang besar, memandangi Jaejoong dengan lekat dan mengelus permukaan halus itu dengan lembut.

"Jaejoong-ah, jangan pernah berikan hatimu pada siapapun, hm?" ucap Yunho sama lembutnya membuat Jaejoong semakin membeku dengan segala tingkah dan perkataan namja yang ada didepannya itu. Astaga, perasaan macam apa ini?

"Hyung..." lirih Jaejoong.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita makan. Aku lapar," ajak Yunho sambil menggamit tangan Jaejoong, membawanya ke dalam genggamannya.

"Keundae hyung..."

"Aigooo... gwaenchana aku juga tidak mau buru-buru. Kita pelan-pelan saja. Aku sanggup menunggu selama apapun. Oke? Kajja!" Yunho semakin menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan langkah yang cepat.

Jaejoong terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan-tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang di sekitarnya. "Hyung, tolong lepaskan tanganmu, banyak orang yang melihat."

"Aku tidak peduli, memangnya kita mengenal mereka? Apa mereka kenal kita?"

"Isshhh," Jaejoong mencibir kesal. Ia menatap tangannya yang tergenggam erat oleh tangan Yunho yang besar dan hangat. Entah kenapa genggaman Yunho terasa pas sekali ditangannya.

.

.

"Jinjja mchigetta! Aissshhh" Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi begitu ia sampai di apartemennya setelah diantar pulang oleh diplomat tampan itu.

Jaejoong memeluk Changchang si boneka gajah kesayangannya sambil berujar gelisah. "Ottoke?! Jung Yunho benar-benar menyukai Joongie! Oh my Goodd! Masa Joongie pacaran dengan ajusshi yang tampangnya mirip beruang seperti dia? andwae!" Jajeoong menggelengkan kepalanya resah.

"Keundae... kenapa setiap kali bersamanya Joongie selalu merasa deg-degan? Kenapa wajah Joongie selalu memerah? Joongie kan tidak mungkin..." Sejenak Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya namun tidak lama ia kembali menggeleng resah. "Ani ani... itu hanya gugup biasa. Kalau ketemu Changmin hyung, Joongie juga suka deg degan, menghadap Siwon daepyonim juga selalu gugup, ya! itu hanya gugup biasa! Ingatlah Joongie!" doktrin Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri

Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian, doktrin Jaejoong seolah terpatahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. "Keundae... dia benar-benar tampan, lalu kalau aku minta berkeliling dunia pun sepertinya dia sanggup membiayaiku... ani ani... aarrggghhkkk Jung Yunho micchigetta!" Jaejoong mengerang frustasi. Sial. Sial. Jung Yunho benar-benar mengacaukan pikirannya.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi, kantor kementerian luar negeri Korea tepatnya di gedung direktorat jenderal mulitaletal itu masih terlihat sepi dari pegawai karena ini memang masih pagi, masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi untuk jam masuk kantor.

Namun beda dengan Jaejoong yang sudah tiba di kantor, jam segini dia sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali, mendahului para pegawai lainnya yang memang biasanya selalu datang tepat jam delapan pagi. Dia mahasiswa magang yang rajin, ania? Karena takut akan macet, Jaejoong selalu datang ke kantor lebih awal dari yang lainnya. Ini pun dia lakukan sebagai bentuk rasa hormat pada pegawai-pegawai disini, masa anak magang tiba setelah pegawai?

Tetapi, namja dengan paras cantk itu terlihat begitu gelisah sambil mengobrak-abrik tasnya mencari benda yang ia butuhkan agar dapat masuk ke gedung tempatnya magang. ID card.

"Omo! Dimana Id card Joongie? Omo andwae! Jangan-jangan tertinggal? Omo! Joongie pabo! Tanpa itu Joongie kan tidak bisa masuk, ottoke?" racaunya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kerap kali ceroboh urusan seperti ini. Sial, mana kantor masih sepi lagi ia kan jadi tidak bisa meminta bantuan.

Pip

Suara pintu otomatis didepannya itu tiba-tiba berbunyi dan Jaejoong melihat pintu otomatis itu terbuka. Daebak! Pintu itu terbuka sendiri! Jajejoong bersorak dalam hati.

"Jja masuklah." namun sebuah suara bass itu menarik Jaejoong kembali dari khayalannya yang sempat berpikir mungkin peri ajaib tengah menolongnya. Ia merasakan punggungnya menghangat saat suara itu muncul dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

Jaejoong sontak menoleh ke belakang. "Hyung?!" pekiknya kaget saat melihat wajah Jung Yunho menyapa penglihatannya, apalagi wajah namja tampan itu begitu dekat dengannya sampai membuat hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya hingga ia menyentuh pintu otomatis yang sudah kembali menutup karena Jajeoong tidak langsung masuk saat Yunho membukakannya untuknya, akhirnya Yunho pun kembali menempelkan kartu identitasnya di pintu otomatis itu agar Jaejoong dapat masuk.

"Wae? Kau meninggalkan id card mu?" tanya Yunho yang lagi-lagi harus menempelkan kartu identitas ke pintu otomatis itu untuk dirinya sendiri karena begitu dilalui oleh Jaejoong pintu itu kembali menutup.

Jaejoong mengangguk malu. "Ne sepertinya begitu. Aku memang selalu ceroboh dan pelupa," ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan mata yang bergerak-gerak imut.

"Aiggooo gwiyeowo!" ucap Yunho gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jajeoong.

"Hyung, appo," rintih namja cantik itu kesakitan, namun Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan, membuat Jaejoong harus berdecak kesal.

"Keundae, kenapa hyung kesini? Gedung dirjen aspasaf kan disebelah," tanya Jaejoong bingung, masalahnya buat apa kepala salah satu direktorat di dirjen sebelah berada di gedung dirjen mulitaletral pagi-pagi begini? Toh pegawai lainnya pun belum datang, jadi sepertinya Yunho tidak punya alasan untuk muncul di gedung yang bukan tempatnya bekerja.

"Sengaja. Aku tadi melihatmu diluar jadi aku masuk lewat gedung ini. Kan aku ingin bertemu denganmu dulu, waahh kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu di jam segini, bukankah kita sangat berjodoh?" ucap Yunho santai sambil memamerkan senyum tampannya yang gemilang, tidak sadar bahwa Jaejoong sekarang lagi-lagi dibuat berdebar karenanya. Sejak kapan diplomat pintar menggombal?

"Geurom monjo kalke. Kerja yang rajin ya anak magang! Annyeong!" ucap Yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong setelah berhasil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong, ia pun berjalan ke arah lorong yang menghubungkan gedung dirjen multilateral dengan gedung dirjen aspasaf, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berdiri mematung.

Seolah baru tersadar, Jaejoong langsung mendengus. "Aiissshhh! Kenapa Joongie selalu tidak berkutik didepannya? Menyebalkan! Aigoo kenapa dia begitu persisten, padahal Joongie sudah bilang kekurangan Joongie yang ceroboh dan pelupa tapi dia malah bilang aku gwiyeowo. Dasar aneh! Isshhh," rutuk Jaejoong yang tidak habis pikir pada tingkah dan sikap Yunho yang selalu saja mampu membuatnya soelah tersihir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Jung Yunho berhenti menyukainya? Hhhmmm sepertinya tidak ada Kim.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Halloooo ini sudah dilanjut ya ^^ pendekkah? mian saya hanya mampu melanjutkannya sampai disini. Wah saya nggak nyangka ternyata responnya cukup bagus, khamsahamnida.**

**Oh iya izinkan saya bercuap-cuap panjang lebar sebentar ya.**

**Saya mau menjelaskan tentang istilah-istilah Kementerian buat yang belum mengerti.**

**Dirjen/Ditjen: Direktorat Jenderal. Di setiap Kementerian (di Indonesia umumnya) terbagi ke dalam beberapa Dirjen. Seperti di Kemlu, contohnya: Dirjen Multilateral, Dirjen Asia Pasifik dan Afrika, dsb. Dirjen di pimpin oleh seorang direktur.**

**Direktorat: setiap Dirjen terbagi lagi kedalam beberapa direktorat seperti halnya di dirjen Multilateral terdapat Direktorat HAM dan Kemanusiaan, Direktorat Keamanan Internasional dan Perlucutan Senjata, dsb.**

**Subdit: Sub-Direktorat. Di setiap direktorat kebagi lagi dalam beberapa sub-direktorat atau subdit yang biasanya berjumlah 4 subdit. Subdit dipimpin oleh seorang Kasubdit atau Kepala Sub-Direktorat.**

**Aspasaf: Asia Pasifik dan Afrika.**

**Sebenarnya ada kesalahan di chapter kemarin, Asia Pasifik dan Asia Timur itu (di Kemlu) masuknya ke Direktorat bukan dirjen dan ada di Dirjen Aspasaf. Maaf ya, jadi anggap Yunho itu Kadir (Kepala Direktorat) bukan direktur. Mianhaeyo *bow* disini sudah saya perbaiki.**

**Banyak yang nanya saya staff kemlu ya? hehehe amin aja deh semoga bisa kesampaian suatu saat nanti karena sebenarnya saya bukan staff atau kerja di kemlu. Saya masih mahasiswa yang emang kebetulan lagi magang di kemlu hehehe... seneng banget deh magang disana, bisa ketemu sama pak Menlu, salaman pula sama beliau kekeke *pamer* sukses terus buat pak Marty Natalegawa**

**Terus cerita ini bukan kisah nyata saya, tapi ceritanya temen saya yang emang lagi magang di Kemlu juga tepatnya di direktorat ham (persis dalam cerita ini), sementara saya sendiri magang di beda direktorat tapi masih satu dirjen. Temen saya itu emang beneran di taksir sama diplomat yang umurnya beda 10 tahun loh wkwkwk, lucu kalau denger dia cerita-cerita makanya saya niat bikin versi FF Yunjaenya.**

**Satu lagi, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan update cepat soalnya sibuk sama magang belum ntar bikin laporan, maklum mahasiswa akhir. Apalagi koneksi internet juga terbatas.**

**Pokoknya kalau ada yang mau ditanyain, tanyain aja ya ^^**

**Khamsahamnida *deep bow* ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MR. DIPLOMAT**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor(?), etc

Rating: T aja cari aman.

Pairing: Yunjae as always

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, boy x boy, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, DLDR, No Bashing

.

**Chapter 3**

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

Ting

Lift yang membawa Jaejoong seorang diri itu pun tiba di lantai 7, lantai tempatnya mengantor, eh magang. Masih terlihat sepi, tentu saja karena ini masih pagi, hanya terlihat beberapa office boy yang sedang membersihkan kantor.

Sambil berusaha menenangkan debaran di jantungnya gara-gara ulah Yunho tadi, Jaejoong pun berjalan ke arah subdit 1, subdit hak sipil dan politik dan menemukan satu orang yang sudah standby dimeja tempatnya bekerja sedang terlihat sibuk.

"Suie? Kau datang pagi sekali," kata Jaejoong pada sahabatnya yang sudah rajin berada di kantor dijam segini.

"Ne, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Eun Hyuk hyung menyuruhmu membuat paper lagi?" tanya Jaejoong yang mengambil kursi kerjanya, sementara Junsu mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak sempat mengerjakannya dirumah soalnya Eun Hyuk hyung menyuruhku malam-malam sekali melalui email. Menyebalkan," keluh Junsu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Junsu memang sebal sekali dengan atasannya Eun Hyuk staff –yang juga diplomat- di subdit 1 yang selalu menyuruhnya membuat paper sementara Jaejoong jarang sekali diperintahkan untuk membuat paper padahal mereka satu subdit.

"Memangnya paper apa Suie?"

"Tentang kasus HAM di Myanmar," ucap Junsu sambil fokus menatap layar komputernya.

"Aaahh yang kasus antar etnis itu?" Junsu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Joongie juga harus menyelesaikan tugas Joongie," kata Jaejoong yang menyalakan komputernya.

Junsu menautkan alisnya heran dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Memangnya tugas apa? Tumben kau ada tugas."

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya. "Isshhh, memangnya Suie saja yang dapat tugas? Tugas Joongie bahkan lebih berat dari tugas Suie."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Joongie disuruh membuat database organisasi-organisasi dan lembaga-lembaga HAM di dunia, bayangkan Suie! Dunia! Bukan Korea atau Asia tapi dunia! habislah aku." Junsu hanya bisa meringis iba menatap Jaejoong seraya mengusap bahu Jaejoong, membagi kekuatannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Oh iya, sepertinya ada yang merasakan adegan drama tadi pagi?" tanya Junsu saat ia teringat adegan yang ia lihat tadi di lobi gedung multilateral.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Drama? Drama apa Suie?"

"Aku melihat adegan drama antara dirimu dan juga Yunho hyung tadi."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Junsu kaget. "Kau melihatku dan Yunho hyung tadi?"

"Tentu saja, adegan romantis seperti itu mana bisa aku lewatkan." Junsu tersenyum penuh arti menatap Jaejoong.

"Romantis apanya. Junsu-yaaa~~" ucap Jaejoong imut sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Junsu.

"Wae?"

Jaejoong pun memasang wajah sedihnya. "Huuhuuu ottoke Suie? Sepertinya Yunho hyung benar-benar menyukai Joongie, Joongie bisa gila. Kemarin saat jalan-jalan dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Joongie."

Mata Junsu membulat. "Mwo?! Daebak! Secepat itu? Geuraeso, kau menerimanya?"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua yang awalnya berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing malah tertahan untuk sementara bergantikan oleh sesi curhat dadakan.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Anio Joongie tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia bilang pelan-pelan saja, dia bahkan bilang akan menunggu selama apapun. Ottoke Suiieee?"

"Kau sendiri mau tidak dengannya?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kenapa menurutku? Tentu saja kau harus punya jawaban sendiri. Kalau kau tanya menurut pendapatku tentu saja kau harus menerimanya."

"Waeyo?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut.

Junsu menghela nafas berat, heran kenapa Jaejoong masih bertanya untuk pertanyaan retoris seperti itu. "Joongie, dia seorang diplomat yang hebat, dia tampan, pintar, cerdas, kaya, mapan, pokoknya hidupmu akan terjamin kalau bersamanya, apanya yang kurang coba? Tuhan telah membukakan jalan untukmu, kapan lagi kesempatan seperti ini akan datang?"

"Tapi Joongie masih ragu, Joongie kan masih muda masa Joongie harus berakhir dengan ajusshi beruang sepertinya?"

Junsu mengernyit. "Ajusshi beruang?"

"Ne, Yunho hyung kan beda 10 tahun dengan Joongie sebenarnya dia lebih cocok dipanggil ajusshi lalu tubuhnya yang tegap dan besar itu membuatnya mirip seperti beruang makanya Joongie panggil ajusshi beruang." Junsu menghembuskan nafasnya seraya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kan sudah kubilang, sampai hatimu sendiri yang memutuskan saat itulah kau dapat memikirkan langkah selanjutnya."

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ah molla molla, Joongie tidak mau memikirkan itu lagi. Ah matta, kau sendiri bagaimana dengan kasubdit kita itu?"

"Eeeiii kenapa kau malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan?"

"Aku sudah banyak cerita, sekarang giliranmu yang cerita."

"Hmmm tidak ada yang spesial tapiiii...," ucap Junsu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapiii...?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu penasaran.

"Yoochun hyung mengajakku jalan-jalan ke Lotte World," jawab Junsu.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. "Mwo? Daebak! Ke Lotte World? Enaknnyaaa... huh! Harusnya Joongie mengajak Yunho hyung ke Lotte World daripada ke Samcheongdong, disana kan seru bisa main dan naik wahana sepuasnya," celoteh Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah yang lucu.

"Justru aku malah ingin ke Samcheongdong, bagiku Lotte World terlalu kanak-kanak."

Jaejoong mendecih. "Tch, memangnya kau sudah dewasa?" ledeknya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau yang masih manja dan kekanak-kanakkan?" balas Junsu sengit dan kali ini sepertinya Jajeoong kalah telak.

"Ish, dasar menyebalkan!" cibir Jaejoong sebal. "Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu pada Yoochun hyung?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku masih belum tahu, biarkan saja mengalir apa adanya. Kalau toh memang pada akhirnya aku menyukainya maka aku akan menyukainya kalau tidak ya sudah," jawab Junsu santai, dia memang tipe yang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keadaan seperti halnya Jaejoong yang selalu heboh, ia lebih memilih membiarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya, biar waktu yang akan menjawab. Begitulah.

"Hei anak magang! Kerjakan tugas kalian, pagi-pagi sudah bergosip, ck!" tiba-tiba atasan mereka yang bernama Eun Hyuk datang, mengagetkan mereka yang sedang asik bercerita.

"Hyung!" pekik mereka berdua berbarengan, terkejut.

"Ayo kerja! Kerja! Jja jja ppali ppali!" ucap Eun Hyuk sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya serta menepuk bahu Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Isshh," gerutu Jaejoong dan Junsu sambil kembali fokus pada layar komputer masing-masing, mulai mengerjakan tugas masing-masing yang sempat tertunda.

"Jangan mengeluh," kata Eun Hyuk sinis.

.

.

"Eun Hyuk-ah, siapkan soal untuk ujian masuk kementerian yang akan diadakan bulan depan," perintah Yoochun yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangannya dan memberikan Eun Hyuk tugas baru.

"Ne hyung, berapa soal?"

"Dirjen meminta setiap subdit per direktorat memberikan 10 soal. Nanti kirim soal-soal itu ke emailku."

"Ne hyung!" jawab Eun Hyuk semangat, Yoochun lalu kembali ke ruangannya setelah memberikan kedipan mata pada Junsu dan berhasil membuat namja imut itu merona.

Eun Hyuk lalu melirik judes ke arah Jaejoong dan Junsu kemudian ia menyeringai licik. Sepertinya Eun Hyuk sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengerjai kedua anak magang tersebut.

"Hei anak magang, coba tebak siapa komisaris tinggi HAM PBB yang saat ini menjabat?" tanya Eun Hyuk tiba-tiba dan langsung mendapatkan perhatian Junsu dan Jaejoong. Mereka berduapun terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Ah aku tahu! Dia berasal dari Afrika Selatan kan?" Junsu menjawab tapi ia hanya tahu asal si komisaris tersebut tanpa tahu namanya.

Eun Hyuk mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ne! Benar! Siapa namanya?"

"Nelson Mandela!" seru Jaejoong lantang.

"Dia sudah meninggal Kim Jaejoong!" kali giliran Eun Hyuk yang memekik lantang.

"Siapa yah aku lupa, Ban Ki-Moon bukan ya?" Junsu kembali menjawab, asal-asalan.

Eun Hyuk menepuk jidatnya tak habis pikir. "Dia Sekjen PBB Kim Junsu, sejak kapan Ban Ki-Moon pindah kewarganegaraan jadi warga negara Afrika Selatan? Astaga, masa kalian tidak tahu soal semudah itu?"

"Memangnya apa jawabannya hyung?" tanya Jaejoong memasang wajah polos.

"Navanethem Pillay! Ck, begitu saja tidak bisa. Coba sekarang tanggal berapa Korea bergabung dengan UNHRC?"

"UNHRC itu _United Nations Human Rights Commissions_ kan?" jawab Junsu salah fokus.

"Yah kau benar, tapi bukan itu pertanyaanku Kim Junsu." Eun Hyuk menghela nafasnya jengah.

"Ah! Tanggal 17 September 1991!" pekik Jaejoong menjawab dengan lantang.

"Benar! Wah Kim Jaejoong, tumben kau pintar," puji Eun Hyuk sambil tersenyum puas.

"Padahal Joongie searching di google hihihi," bisik Jaejoong pada Junsu yang langsung disambut oleh cekikikan keduanya.

"Sekarang coba jawab apa perbedaan people smuggling dan human trafficking?"

"Nah justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan hyung, aku tidak tahu apa perbedaannya. Jadi apa perbedaannya hyung?" bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah membalikkan pertanyaan itu pada Eun Hyuk, membuat namja itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya.

"Capek aku bertanya pada kalian. Kalau human trafficking itu, si korban penyelundupan tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang di perjual belikan atau diselundupkan. Kalau people smuggling, si korban penyelundupan justru sadar bahwa ia memang sedang diselundupkan. Contoh people smuggling itu seperti imigran gelap yang ingin mendapatkan suaka." Meskipun ia kesal, toh Eun Hyuk menjawab juga pertanyaannya sendiri yang dibalikkan oleh Jaejoong tadi.

"Nah sekarang, soal mudah kalau Deklarasi HAM PBB kapan diresmikannya?" tambah Eun Hyuk dengan memberikan pertanyaan lagi.

Jaejoong dan Junsu terlihat berpikir keras. Jaejoong menempatkan telunjuknya di dagu sementara Junsu menempatkan telunjuknya di pelipis.

"Tanggal 1 Januari 1945?" jawab Jaejoong asal.

"Salah!" pekik Eun Hyuk sadis.

"2 Januari 1945?" kali ini Junsu yang menjawab namun Eun Hyuk menggeleng cepat.

"3 Januari?" Jaejoong lagi.

"4 Januari?" Junsu lagi.

Dan jawaban kedua anak magang itu hanya mampu menyulut emosi Eun Hyuk. "YA! Aku tidak menyuruh kalian menghitung tanggal, ck! Kalian benar-benar payah, Deklarasi HAM PBB itu dokumen penting, orang-orang yang terjun di dunia HAM seperti kita harus tahu. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ne hyung," Junsu dan Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya lemas.

"Jadi tanggal berapa hyung?" tanya Junsu yang lagi-lagi membalikkan pertanyaan.

"10 Desember 1948! Sudah sana lanjutkan lagi pekerjaan kalian! Rasanya aku buang-buang waktu saja, bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kementerian kalau pengetahuan dasar seperti itu saja kalian tidak tahu? Katanya ingin jadi diplomat?" omel Eun Hyuk panjang lebar sambil misuh-misuh lalu kembali fokus pada layar komputernya dengan membawa perasaan kesal juga emosi.

"Suie, apa kita berdua sebodoh itu yah?" tanya Jaejoong sedih pada Junsu.

"Sepertinya kita berdua perlu banyak belajar lagi Joongie," ucap Junsu sama sedihnya. Mereka berduapun pada akhirnya saling menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi Eun Hyuk hyung bisanya cuma marah-marah dan menyuruh tugas saja," gerutu Jaejoong sambil mneghela nafas.

"Iya, huh dasar!" timpal Junsu mengiyakan.

.

.

"Annyeong," sapa seseorang di ambang pintu ruangan subdit 1 direktorat HAM.

Jaejoong yang baru saja mematikan komputernya pun menoleh dan melihat seorang pria tampan dengan kelebihan kalsium tengah tersenyum padanya, membuat Jaejoong agak silau.

"Ne annyeonghaseyo," Jaejoong langsung berdiri sambil menundukan kepalanya sopan mendapati orang yang begitu ia kagumi berada tepat didepannya, Shim Changmin.

Karena letak direktorat KIPS (Keamanan Internasional dan Pelucutan Senjata) dan HAM satu lantai ditambah letak ruangan yang saling berhadap-hadapan, orang-orang antar direktorat yang berada di lantai 7 itu pun lebih leluasa untuk saling menyapa ataupun saling berkunjung seperti yang selalu dilakukan si dua sahabat Changmin dan Yoochun.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Changmin yang terlihat sudah siap untuk pulang, terlihat dengan tas ransel yang sudah terpajang di punggung lebarnya.

"Ini baru mau," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang, anak magang tidak perlu terlalu rajin dikantor. Kemana temanmu? Bukankah biasanya kau selalu pulang dengannya? Kemana-mana selalu berdua seperti kembar siam."

"Junsu sudah pulang duluan sunbaenim."

"Jangan panggil sunbaenim panggil saja hyung."

"Ne hyung."

"Ah iya ini untukmu, oleh-oleh dari Oslo. Karena masih banyak jadi aku tidak tahu mau diapakan, , orang-orang kantor juga sepertinya sudah bosan lagipula meski aku suka makan apapun, aku kan tidak mungkin setiap hari makan coklat. Jadi untukmu saja." Changmin mengeluarkan paper bag kecil yang berisi coklat dan makanan manis lainnya dari tas ranselnya, hadiah oleh-oleh yang ia bawa dari ibu kota Norwegia itu.

"Waahhh gomawoyo hyung," Jaejoong pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kapan lagi dapat hadiah oleh-oleh dari idola?

"Ayo!" ajak Changmin.

"Ne hyung," Jaejoong pun meraih tasnya dan berjalan dibelakang Changmin. Dari belakang Jaejoong menatap senang punggung Changmin. Jaejoong merasa gembira sekali dapat pulang bersama idolanya ini hihihi bahkan senyum manisnya tak pernah memudar dari bibir cherry menggodanya itu.

Ting

Pintu lift pun terbuka. kedua mahluk beda usia itu pun memasuki ruangan berbentuk persegi tersebut.

Di dalam lift, Jaejoong berpikir untuk mengajak ngobrol Changmin yang terdiam sambil melihat layar pemberitahuan lantai yang tertera didalam lift. Sampai akhirnya namja cantik itu mendapatkan topik yang pas.

"Oh iya hyung, aku mau tanya tentang people smuggling untuk bahan skripsiku, apa hyung bisa membantuku?"

"People smuggling ya? aku kurang mengerti masalah itu. mianhae, spesialisasiku di isu pembajakan jadi aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Kau bisa menanyakan itu pada salah satu kasubdit di direktoratku yang bernama Kwon Boa, nanti kutanyai dia untuk bisa membantumu."

"Ne terima kasih banyak hyung," Jaejoong tersenyum. Namun sejurus kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan tindakannya itu tidak luput oleh penglihatan Changmin yang menarik simpul senyum di bibirnya.

"Hmm sama-sama. aigoo kau namja tapi kenapa manis sekali?" ucap namja bertubuh tinggi itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong, membuat rona merah bersemu di pipi Jaejoong yang putih.

"Aku lebih suka dibilang tampan daripada manis hyung," gerutu Jaejoong seraya mengembungkan pipinya imut.

Sejujurnya Jaejoong agak kecewa, kalau saja Changmin dapat memahami masalah yang akan ia jadikan sebagai fokus skripsinya nanti, mungkin ia akan lebih banyak berdekatan dengan Changmin dan berdiskusi tentang topik people smuggling itu. tapi sayangnya sepertinya namja dengan paras cantik itu tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginannya.

Ting

Anak magang dan seorang diplomat jangkung itu pun akhirnya keluar dari lift setelah sampai di lantai dasar.

Namun begitu keluar Jaejoong langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang tubuh tinggi Changmin saat melihat penampakan sosok Yunho yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu gedung dirjen multilateral.

"Omo ada Yunho hyung, ottoke?" bisiknya agak panik.

"Waeyo?" tanya Changmin bingung dengan tingkah laku Jaejoong yang unpredictable itu.

"Hah? Aniyo hyung," ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum aneh.

"Kenapa kau sembunyi begitu?" tanyanya lagi. Namun kemudian Changmin melirik pintu depan gedung tempatnya bekerja itu dan melihat Yunho sedang berdiri disana. sepertinya Changmin tahu kenapa anak magang ini menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Ah itu... ehmm," ucap Jaejoong gagap dan bingung.

"Ada Yunho didepan, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Apa kau malu bertemu dengannya?"

"Ne," Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku?" ajak Changmin tak terduga, membuat Jaejoong agak tersentak dengan ide tersebut.

Jaejoong menggeleng segan. "Ah anio tidak usah hyung, aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

Changmin menyunggingkan senyuman. "Tidak apa-apa, ayo. Biar kuberitahu Yunho nanti kalau kau pulang bersamaku."

"Ta-tapi hyung," ucap Jaejoong ragu.

"Gwaenchana, kkajja!"

"N-ne, gomawoyo," meski ragu dan sungkan namun pada akhirnya Jaejoong mengikuti Changmin menuju parkiran untuk menghindari pertemuannya dengan Yunho. Jaejoong memang sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yunho dulu, kalau tidak, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ia berdua saja dengan Yunho apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa Yunho telah menyatakan perasaannya.

Sesampainya di parkiran, mereka berdua pun memasuki mobil sport milik Changmin.

Saat mobilnya sudah berjalan, mereka berdua hening, tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang berniat untuk mengawali pembicaraan.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Changminlah yang berinisiatif untuk mengawali perbincangan.

"Ah iya kudengar kau ditaksir oleh Yunho, apa itu benar?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong melotot. "Mwo? Darimana hyung mendapatkan berita seperti itu?" ia tidak mengira beritanya menyebar secepat itu.

"Saat makan siang tadi, fotomu tersebar di grup chat diplomat angkatan kami beserta dengan gosip kedekatanmu dengannya. Kau benar-benar banyak dibicarakan oleh para diplomat angkatan kami."

Mata Jaejoong yang bulat semakin membulat begitu mendengar kabar menghebohkan dari Changmin. "MWO?! Astaga, kenapa jadi seperti ini? aisshh memalukan!" Jaejoong benar-benar syok. Pasalnya bukan hanya idolanya saja yang tahu, seluruh diplomat angkatan Changmin dan Yunho pun tahu! Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ke kantor besok?

Dimata Changmin, tingkah Jaejoong yang panik itu justru begitu terlihat menggemaskan sehingga ia hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Chukahanda Jaejoong-ah, sekarang kau jadi the most popular intern student among diplomat," usil Changmin yang tersenyum puas melihat Jaejoong heboh.

"Andwaaeee, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku? Aiissshhh," rengek Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kapan lagi terkenal diantara para diplomat?"

"Aniyaaa!" pekik Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan yang menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sial! Ini semua gara-gara Jung Yunho.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Author's Corner:**

***) People smuggling: penyelundupan manusia.**

**Chap 3 sudah update teman-teman, mian lama ^^v seperti yang sudah saya bilang saya sibuk bikin laporan magang hehehe *bow***

**Saya merasa senang kalau memang ff ini bermanfaat dengan menambah ilmu buat reader-deul, bagi-bagi ilmu kan bisa dapet pahala hihihi**

**Btw, saya udah selesai magangnya huhuhu padahal masih betah magang di Kemlu, orang-orangnya pada baik terus diplomat-diplomatnya juga sering ngasih ilmu malah sering curhat juga tentang suka duka mereka selama jadi diplomat hihihi. **

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya maaf nggak bisa balas review kalian, karena saya selalu bingung mau balas apa ^^ tapi review kalian benar-benar sangat amat berharrgggaaaaa sekali**

**Big thanks to:**

**Danactebh, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, MyBabyWonKyu, Anik0405, hanasukie, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Clein cassie, Youleebitha, Ddeokbokkii, DahsyatNyaff, yoon HyunWoon, Reanelisabeth, ShinJiWoo920202, JeremmyKim, Bear, ElfCassie, noona, yunia, jongindo, raayra putria, dea, lee minji elf, jung hana, dheaniyuu, Ai Rin Lee, princesssparkyu, YunjaeDDiction, diahmiftachulningtyas, Jenny, Shipper89, JJorien, .96, .9, Jung Jaehyun, Kim Jae Eun, nickeYJcassie, My beauty jeje, mimimi, alby, sexYJae, sunflower, narayejea, , para Guest, follower, favoriter juga SiDer ^^**

**Sekali lagi, jika ada yang tidak dimengerti terutama untuk istilah2 kementerian atau istilah2 politik dan lainnya, silakan tanyakan saja ya ^^**

**Khamsahamnida *bow***

**See you next chap**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO MR. DIPLOMAT**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor(?), etc.

Rating: T aja cari aman.

Pairing: Yunjae as always

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, boy x boy, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, DLDR, No Bashing

.

**Chapter 4**

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

JAEJOONG POV

Aku dan Junsu kini sedang berada di cafetaria kementerian luar negeri untuk makan siang.

"Hari ini Yoochun hyung akan bergabung dengan kita, bolehkan Joongie?" tanya Junsu padaku, meminta izin.

"Tentu saja boleh, kapan lagi makan bersama kasubdit?" jawabku santai sambil melihat-lihat menu yang ada di meja.

"Katanya dia mau mengajak temannya juga."

Mataku langsung berbinar. "Jinjja? Siapa? Changmin hyungkah?" tentu saja aku berharap Changmin hyung yang akan makan bersama kami hihihi.

Namun wajah Junsu jadi terlihat aneh. "Hmmm... Joongie ottoke? Sepertinya teman yang diajak Yoochun hyung itu Jung Yunho." Junsu menunjuk ke arah belakangku dengan dagunya.

"Mwo?!" aku memekik dan langsung meoleh kebelakang dan kulihat Yunho hyung sedang berjalan bersama Yoochun hyung menuju arah kami. Aisshhh sial.

Aku langsung kembali menoleh. "Aisshh ottoke, Joongie sedang tidak ingin bertemu dan bicara dengannya. Ya! kalau dia tanya-tanya tentang Joongie padamu, jelek-jelekkan saja Joongie eoh?" usulku yang langsung memancing rasa heran dan bingung namja imut didepanku ini.

Junsu mengernyitkan keningnya terperangah dengan ideku. "Mwo? Kau bercanda? Untuk apa?"

"Joongie benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Ajusshi beruang itu terlihat mesum, meskipun dia tipe ideal Joongie tapi dia terlalu tua untuk Joongie. Jadi bantu Joongie, ne Suie?"

"Kau yakin?" ucapnya sambil menatapku ragu.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Kurasa ini memang ide yang bagus agar Jung Yunho berhenti mendekatiku. "Eoh. Barangkali saja kalau dia tahu kejelekan Joongie, dia tidak lagi menyukai Joongie. Keundae, meskipun Suie menjelekkan Joongie tapi tetap harus pikirkan nama baik Joongie eoh? Buat imej Joongie rusak dengan elegan."

"Mwoya keuge? Mana ada imej rusak dengan elegan?" Junsu mendengus mendengar ideku yang mungkin menurutnya agak konyol.

"Ya ya mereka datang," ucapku setengah panik sambil membenarkan penampilanku. Meski enggan bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ada dalam daftar orang yang ingin kutemui, aku harus tetap jaga imej dong.

"Wasseoyo?" kata Junsu pada Yoochun yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Junsu

"Annyeong Junsu-ya," sapa Yunho hyung pada Junsu yang langsung mengambil tempat disampingku, sementara aku masih bergeming tak mengeluarkan suara. Biar saja, kalau dia bicara padaku baru aku mau bicara.

"Annyeong Yunho hyung," balas Junsu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan aku ikut makan dengan kalian disini?" izin Yunho pada Junsu.

"Ne tentu saja," jawab Junsu, tentu saja dia tidak keberatan kecuali yang ditanya aku, aku pasti akan keberatan. Isshhh.

"Annyeong Joongie," sapanya padaku, membuatku tersentak karena sedari tadi aku terus saja mengacuhkannya dengan serius memainkan ponselku. Tunggu, mworago? Joongie? Sejak kapan dia memanggilku dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu?'

"Annyeong hyung," balasku sekenanya dengan senyum kaku dan canggung.

"Kalau begitu ayo pesan makanan, biar aku saja yang traktir kalian makan," kata Yunho hyung yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Junsu dan Yoochun, yah ada untungnya juga dia bergabung disini, aku kan bisa menghemat uangku hihihihi.

.

.

Makan siang kami pun telah selesai dari beberapa menit yang lalu, kini kami berempat memilih untuk bersantai lebih dulu sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan cafetaria dan kembali ke kantor.

"Joongie-ah, hal apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Yunho hyung padaku sambil menatapku intens dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di kedua sudut bibirnya. Aisshh sial, kenapa dia begitu tampan? Tenang Joongie, jangan mudah luluh padanya.

Aku pun meliarkan mataku agar tidak terperangkap dalam tatapan matanya yang dalam. "Hmm? Aku suka hello kitty dan gajah soalnya mereka lucu dan menggemaskan, aku juga suka kucing," jawabku. Dan aku merasa sepertinya inilah saat yang tepat untuk membeberkan kejelekanku, aku pun melirik Junsu yang kebetulan sedang melihat kearahku dan langsung memberikan kode dengan mengedip-ngedipkan mataku.

"Aouuwwhh Joongie itu benar-benar namja aneh hyung. Dia namja tapi masa dia mengoleksi apapun tentang hello kitty mulai dari selimut, bed cover, mug, jaket , jam, semuanya hello kitty, aigooo mana ada namja yang suka hal-hal seperti itu. oh iya dia juga mengoleksi semua tentang gajah, hewan kesukannya itu selain kucing gajah hyung," tambah Junsu dengan sedikit melebih-lebihkan, aku memang suka hello kitty dan gajah tapi tidak sefanatik yang dibilang Junsu tapi yasudahlah toh ini memang rencanaku, lagipula perkataannya tidak sepenuhnya bohong juga.

"Kenapa memangnya? Memangnya aku tidak boleh menyukai itu semua? Mereka kan lucu." aku menimpali dengan cuek sambil mempoutkan bibirku, kebiasaanku. Aku pun melirik ke arah Yunho hyung dan assa! dia speechless hehe dia pasti tidak akan menyukaiku lagi.

Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian dia malah mecubit kedua pipiku dengan gemas. "Aigoo uri Joongie gwiyeowo, kau menggemaskan sekali sih hmmm..."

Astaga, apa ini? Kenapa? Kenapa ekspresinya malah seperti itu? kenapa aku malah dibilang gwiyeowo dan menggemaskan? Bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan, lalu apa itu? uri Joongie? issshhhh Jung Yunho!

Aku pun kembali melirik Junsu dan berharap ia akan mengeluarkan kejelekanku yang lain. Semoga yang ini berhasil.

"Ah, Joongie juga manja hyung. Pernah dia tidak mendapatkan koleksi hello kitty limited edition lalu pulang-pulang dia menangis maraung-raung seperti anak kecil. Namja mana ada seperti itu, dasar kekanak-kanakan." aisshhh Kim Junsu, aku tidak pernah menangis sampai meraung-raung saat tidak mendapatkan koleksi hello kitty seperti yang kau bilang.

Aku pun kembali melihatnya, menunggu reaksi seperti apa yang akan dia keluarkan kali ini.

"Waahhh uri Joongie benar-benar tipeku, aku suka orang yang manja," katanya sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku. Aku melotot. Ya Tuhan ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia malah semakin menyukaiku? Issshhh.

Aku mencuri pandanganku ke arah Junsu yang sedang menahan tawa begitu juga dengan Yoochun. Memangnya ini lucu apa? Huh menyebalkan.

Aku kembali mengerjapkan mataku ke arah Junsu dengan agak kesal, menyuruhnya kembali melancarkan aksi.

Junsu menepuk tangannya saat dia tahu hal apa yang selanjutnya akan ia katakan untuk merusak imejku, dengan elegan tentunya. "Aahhh Joongie juga suka belanja, hobinya belanja benar-benar seperti orang gila. Dia menghabiskan uang belanja seperti dia menghabiskan air, benar-benar boros. Belum lagi kebiasaan Joongie yang suka perawatan wajah seminggu sekali." Aku tersenyum puas, yakin kali ini dia pasti akan menyerah. Kebanyakan orang kan tidak suka dengan orang yang boros hihihi. Aku memang suka belanja dan perawatan tapi tidak belebihan seperti yang dikatakan Junsu. Aigoo anak itu selalu saja melebihkan.

"Tenang saja Joongie, uang bukanlah masalah bagiku." Senyumku langsung pudar saat mendengar jawabannya, aku menatapnya ragu dan tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Aku menepuk dahiku diam-diam. namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan Tuhaaannn?!

"Di kampus Joongie juga populer, dia banyak yang suka loh hyung dari yeoja sampai seme sekalipun banyak yang naksir," tambah Junsu lagi, sepertinya dia benar-benar memutar otak untuk ini. Kim Junsu, ini namanya bukan menjelekkan.

Ah masa bodohlah. "Iya saking banyaknya aku sampai bingung mau pilih yang mana," jawabku sedikit sombong hehehe.

"Waahh Yun sepertinya kau banyak saingan," tambah Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho hyung.

Yunho hyung tersenyum penuh arti. "Gwaenchanha, mereka yang menyukaimu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan denganku, jadi kau tidak punya alasan untuk tidak memilihku, anggeurae?" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit ke arahku dan aku langsung terpana dengan mengangakan mulutku setelah mendengar jawabannya.

Skak mat.

Sepertinya aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Reaksinya dengan semua perkataan Junsu yang bertujuan untuk menjelekkannku itu justru malah berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kuharapkan.

"Woooaahh Jung Yunho jjang!" ucap Yoochun hyung yang menyoraki Yunho hyung dengan sumringah seolah Yunho hyung telah mendapatkan lotre.

Sementara aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dengan lemas dan melirik ke arah Junsu yang menatap kasihan kearahku.

JAEJOONG POV END

.

.

"Joongie sepertinya ini sulit, sebaiknya kau menyerah saja. Sepertinya Yunho hyung tidak akan mudah menyerah," ucap Junsu saat mereka berdua kini telah kembali ke kantor untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tetrunda.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau! Kalau dia tidak menyerah, Joongie juga tidak akan menyerah. Joongie belum siap Suuiieee."

Junsu menoyor pelan kepala Jaejoong agak sebal. "Tch, dasar keras kepala. Joongie dengarkan aku, kau tahu konsep mutualisme?" Junsu lalu merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan langsung memasang wajah serius.

Jaejoong pun sama seriusnya, berharap Junsu akan memberikan pendapat cemerlang. "Konsep saling menguntungkan, wae?"

"Coba kau bayangkan, Jung Yunho yang kaya, pintar, cerdas dan seorang diplomat. Coba sebutkan kekurangannya?" tanya Junsu yang langsung disambut pose berpikir favoit Jaejoong, apalagi kalau bukan menaruh telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Dia besar seperti beruang dan umurnya terlalu tua," jawabnya cukup singkat.

"Hanya itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk ragu. "Sepertinya hanya itu."

"Kua lebih mempermasalah dua, HANYA DUA! dibandingkan dengan memikirkan kelebihannya yang lebih banyak itu? Jae! Sadarlah! Kapan lagi kau punya pendamping seperti Jung Yunho? Coba pikirkan keuntungannya, kau bisa belanja barang-barang hello kitty dan gajah setiap saat kapanpun kau minta, kau bisa belanja sepuasmu, kau bisa perawatan wajah tidak hanya seminggu sekali bahkan setiap hari pun bisa, kau bisa berpergian keluar negeri setiap saat dan yang lebih penting dia bisa membantumu menyusun skripsi! Apalagi yang kurang?" ucap Junsu agak emosi, pasalnya sahabatnya ini begitu mengesalkan menurutnya. Junsu ingin sekali Jaejoong sadar bahwa Jung Yunho bukanlah pilihan yang buruk untuk dijadikan pacar apalagi pendamping, namja tampan itu justru adalah pilihan sempurna dan Junsu yakin banyak wanita di luar sana yang menginginkan Yunho sebagai pendamping hidup ideal.

"Hello kitty? Gajah? Perawatan? Belanja? Ke luar negeri? SKRIPSI?!" mata Jaejoong berbinar terang, bayangan namja cantik itu tentang semua keuntungan yang akan dia dapatkan jika menerima Yunho sebagai pendampingnya berputar-putar dan menari-nari dengan indah di kepalanya.

Junsu mengangguk semangat, bagus! Jaejoong sepertinya sudah mulai terdoktrin. "Eoh, coba kau pikirkan baik-baik semua keuntungan itu. berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho sama sekali tidak akan membuatmu rugi, Joongie."

Tidak ada balasan atau sahutan apapun dari Jaejoong, namja menawan itu terlihat benar-benar memikirkan kata-kata Junsu tentang semua kelebihan Jung Yunho yang akan memberikannya kentungan

Junsu pun menambahkan. "Cinta itu bisa menyusul belakangan yang penting terapkan dulu teori national interest, kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Tapi kalau begitu, Joongie akan terlihat seperti memanfaatkannya Suie, Joongie tidak mau kalau harus seperti itu. Joongie akan menyakiti Yunho hyung," ucap si barbie cantik itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tidak akan kalau kau berakhir dengan mencintainya, iya kan?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Joongie tidak berakhir dengan mencintainya Suie?"

Junsu menghela nafas, diam-diam tangannya mengepal kuat. Sahabatnya ini kenapa sulit sekali diberitahu? "Kalau aku sih yakin kau akan mencintainya, mengingat bagaimana mempesonanya Yunho hyung. Lagipula aku yakin, meskipun terkesan memanfaatkan, Yunho hyung juga tidak akan keberatan."

Jaejoong terdiam, terlihat kembali berpikir.

Sudah cukup. Junsu menyerah, menurutnya Jaejoong terlalu banyak berpikir. "Terserah kau sajalah, aku lelah bicara denganmu. Tapi kuingatkan satu hal ya Joongie, sekali lagi kubilang bahwa kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan pernah datang dua kali. Dimana lagi kau akan mendapatkan namja nyaris sempurna seperti Yunho hyung? Yunho hyung bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, setidaknya bukalah hatimu dan cobalah untuk menerimanya, hmm?"

"Ne Joongie akar memikirkannya Suie."

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong. "Bagus. Pokoknya jangan sampai nanti kau akan menyesal."

.

.

Jaejoong pun pulang dengan lemas, bukan karena lelah dengan pekerjaannya tapi lebih ke lelah dengan pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangan tentang Jung Yunho, juga doktrin sahabatnya Kim Junsu terus-menerus mengganggu otaknya.

Namja cantik itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa apartemennya dan melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di leher kemejanya, ia lalu memijit pelipisnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ah, kenapa rasanya begitu penat.

"Haruskah Joongie benar-benar menerimanya?" gumam Jaejoong sembari menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

Disaat galau seperti ini, ia hanya bisa memikirkan satu nama yang bisa diajaknya berkeluh kesah selain sahabatnya Junsu yaitu ibunya. faktanya, Jaejoong memang selalu bercerita atau mengadu tentang apapun pada ibunya, mengingat bagaimana ia begitu dekat dengan yeoja yang melahirkannya ke dunia itu.

Jaejoong pun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu meorogoh ponselnya yang berada di saku celana bahannya dan menekan tombol cepat yang akan langsung menyambungkannya dengan sang ibu yang berada di Chungnam sana.

"Eomma? Naya Joongie-ya," sapa Jaejoong saat sambungan telponnya diangkat.

"Eoh uri adeul, apa kabar sayang? Bagaimana magangmu? Semuanya baik-baik saja heum?" jawab sang ibu dengan suara khasnya, membuat Jaejoong merindu dan ingin sekali pulang ke kampung halamannya itu, bertemu dengan ibu dan juga ayahnya lalu bercerita banyak hal.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ne eomma, semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Kapan kau selesai Joongie?"

"Akhir bulan ini eomma."

"Hmm, yang rajin ya sayang. Eomma selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu," perkataan ibunya memang selalu membuat namja cantik itu terenyuh.

Pemuda cantik itu pun tersenyum. "Eoh eomma gomawo,"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menelpon eomma sayang? Kau sudah pulang dari kantor?"

"Sudah eomma. Eomma Joongie ingin cerita," Jaejoong merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring di sofa dengan kepala dan kaki yang masing-masing menyentuh ujung sofa itu.

"Cerita apa?" tanya ibunya yang pasti sedang mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Eomma... sepertinya... euhmmm... bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya." Jaejoong bingung, ia tidak tahu darimana ia harus memulai semuanya karena baginya pun semuanya terasa begitu rumit.

"Wae? Apa kau dimarahi saat magang?" sang eomma mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Jaejoong langsung menggeleng cepat, meski ia tahu eommanya tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Ani eomma, keuge anira."

"Geuraseo?"

Jaejoong pun menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Eomma, dikantor ada yang menyukai Joongie."

"OMO! JINJJA?! KYAAA~~" pekik sang eomma yang membuat Jaejoong harus terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ah, eommanya masih tetap saja berlebihan.

"Aiisshhh eomma dengarkan Joongie dulu jangan main teriak-teriak begitu,"

"Aiggooo uri adeul memang luar biasa, pesonamu memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi sayang. Jadi siapa yang menyukaimu itu, apa dia seorang diplomat?" kata Mrs. Kim yang memang sepertinya begitu senang sang putra ada yang menaksir.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. "Eoh, eomma ottoke araseo?" (bagaimana eomma bisa tahu?)

"KYYAAA~~~ DIPLOMAT!" lagi-lagi sang eomma berteriak histeris, kali ini justru lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya kalau ia tidak mau gendang telinganya rusak.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa eomma sepertinya senang sekali?"

"Tentu saja eomma senang Joongie sayang, yang menyukaimu itu diplomat loh Joongie, kapan lagi eomma punya calon menantu diplomat khukhukhu nanti eomma akan pamer pada teman-teman arisan eomma."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dengan mata yang membulat. "Mwo? Calon menantu? Sejak kapan Yunho hyung jadi calon menantu? Joongie bahkan belum menerima pernyataan cintanya."

"Jadi namanya Yunho ya? aigoo Joongie sayang kenapa belum diterima? Jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan terima saja, ne?"

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. "Tapi eomma, dia itu terlalu tua untuk Joongie, masa umur kami beda 10 tahun? Dia juga seorang diplomat hebat yang sudah beberapa kali ditugaskan di luar negeri, sementara Joongie? Hanya anak magang yang belum lulus, apa kata orang nanti?"

"Kenapa kau terlalu mempedulikan apa kata orang? Yang harus kau pedulikan itu perasaanmu sendiri Joongie. Lagipula, apa salahnya hanya beda 10 tahun? Tetangga kita saja istrinya beda 20 tahun dengan suaminya, jadi itu tidak apa-apa sayang."

"Eomma apa yang harus Joongie lakukan?"

"Begini Joongie sayang, eomma tidak peduli kau akan bersanding dengan siapa. Mau diplomat, mau menteri, mau direktur ataupun presiden sekalipun, asal kau mencintainya dengan tulus dan asal kau bahagia, eomma akan selalu mengikutimu sayang. Kebahagiaanmu adalah yang paling utama, heum? Eomma serahkan semuanya pada Joongie meski eomma sebenarnya ingin sekali mempunyai menantu seorang diplomat."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. "Araseo eomma."

"Eomma percaya padamu Joongie sayang, yang jelas kalau Joongie sudah menentukan pilihan Joongie, Joongie tidak boleh menyesal nantinya. Ne?"

"Ne eomma gomawo."

"Geurae. oh iya jangan lupa makan malam ya Joongie. Uri adeul saranghae,"

"Heum, nado saranghae. Kkeuno eomma."

Laki-laki dengan paras cantik itu pun menutup telponnya tanpa tenaga. Pandangannya menerawang ke atap apartemennya, memikirkan pembicaraannya yang baru saja selesai dengan sang eomma termasuk juga dengan Junsu di kantor siang tadi.

"Ottoke?" gumamnya ragu. Jinjja, apakah dia benar-benar harus menyerah menolak Jung Yunho? Apakah Yunho memang yang terbaik untuknya?

"Aaaarrgghh molla molla!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya beringas.

_'__Jung Yunho, selamat. Kau benar-benar mengacaukan Kim Jaejoong,'_ batin laki-laki menawan itu dalam hati

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Author's Corner:**

**National Interest: Kepentingan Nasional. Dalam Hubungan Internasional adalah kepentingan suatu negara dalam memenuhi kebutuhannya untuk kelangsungan hidup negaranya. Kasarnya sih, butuh kalau ada manfaatnya, seperti kamu temenan sama orang kaya biar dia bisa traktir kamu terus atau bisa juga disamakan dengan peribahasa 'ada udang dibalik batu'. Gitulah kasarnya mah. ^^**

**Sebenarnya di kisah nyata, temenku itu emang sukanya sama karakter 'Changmin', dia ga suka karakter 'Yunho' soalnya terlalu agresif padahal dia udah minta temen-temennya jelek-jelekin dia di depan si 'Yunho' biar 'Yunho' ilfil eh ternyata malah makin suka sama dia (persis dicerita ini) hahaha tapi ini kan FF Yunjae bukan Minjae, right? ^^**

**Special thanks to:**

** , .9, leeyeol, danactebh, Reanelisabeth, , Youleebitha, ChwangKyuhEvilBerry, Dennis Park, Michelle Jung, shanzec, YunjaeDDiction, MyBabiWonKyu, dheaniyuu, ShinJIWoo920202, noona, cha yeoja hongki, Shim Jaecho, de, My beauty jeje, Apine Shim, para Guest, follower, favoriter juga Sider**

**Mianhae kalau ada yang belum kesebut ^^v**

**Sekali lagi, mohon maklum dan pengertiannya kalau update-an ff ini bakalan lama kedepannya soalnya saya udah mulai nyusun skripsi, mohon doanya ya readernim, banyak pikiran nih T.T semoga saya cepet lulus amin... btw ada yang mau bantuin saya nyusun skripsi? Siapa disini yang mahasiswa hubungan internasional? Acungkan tangan! Hehehe ^^v**

**Karena saya jarang banget buka PM, kontak saya aja di nomer 087727206848 untuk pertanyaan dan sharing-sharing lainnya ^^**

Happy Birthday Junsu ^^


End file.
